The Dalliance
by bxnes
Summary: A secret relationship before the war follows Hermione everyday. She wants to live happily and peacefully with Ron but her dirty little secret is beginning to reveal itself. How can she keep her fling with Fred under wraps? [fremione based x rated M] [PLEASE REVIEW! My motivation can only thrive based on feedback from readers]
1. Prologue

_Prologue: The Secret_

 _July 31, 1997_

"But it's Harry's birthday." Hermione insisted in a flustered voice, Fred tugging at her waist in a rush to get her away from the crowd. It had been days since he touched her last, with all the wedding arrangements for Bill and Fleur, all Fred got was secret glances and stolen smiles from the brunette.

Half the guests were leaving just after having cake for Harry's seventeenth and the Weasley's, including Hermione and Harry, were helping restore the garden to its normal state. Fred had been assigned moving all cutlery and the like back inside. He intercepted Hermione on her way to help with the tables. Grinning mischievously, Fred backed Hermione into the kitchen which was when she began her halfhearted reluctance.

Fred flicked his wand, the dirty dishes zooming into the sink though his eyes never left Hermione.

"Fred – they'll see us." She hissed in a whisper. He pressed her into one of the counters, hands roaming her thighs and hips.

"Please, Hermione." He begged, slowly moving his lips over her exposed shoulder. "It's been so long since I've kissed you. I don't care if they see."

Hermione's head tilted to the side when his gentle lips reached her neck, butterflies fluttered within her and then the familiar sensation of ache in the pit of her stomach riled up quickly. Her arms looped around his neck, Fred pushed himself to her and she felt his own excitement against her lower abdomen. "Fred." Hermione murmured breathlessly.

Egotism increasing, he nipped her earlobe with a growl. Hermione moved her head and captured his lips, their kiss desperate and rough. The cravings for affection from him drove Hermione relentlessly. She jumped up, hooking her legs around his waist and Fred shuffled her onto the counter, one hand staying at her hip while the other cupped her neck, clutching tendrils of hair with his fingers. Fred's teeth grazed her lower lip and Hermione immediately ran her tongue over his own lip, teasingly. He cursed and ground his hips to hers, eliciting a moan from Hermione.

The couple broke apart when a stomp from the stairwell echoed to the kitchen. Hermione, blushed in the face and neck, her lips swollen, quickly escaped from the room, leaving Fred sorely horny and more sexually frustrated than ever. His father appeared in the kitchen just seconds later and gave Fred a smile. Tousle-haired and out of breath, Fred returned the grin and once he was gone, leaned his hands against the counter, his eyes closing.

* * *

"Meet us upstairs," Harry told Hermione twenty minutes after the scene with Fred in the kitchen. "After everyone's gone to bed."

Hermione nodded an okay then went off to see if anything else needed doing for Molly.

"Oh yes, darling, I'd very much appreciate it if you could please help Ginny with the leftovers." Molly said, assisting some of the Order members with fixing up the tables.

"Sure thing." Hermione promised. She went off to find Ginny and saw the redhead sitting in the Sitting Room, surrounded with bits of cut up cake and nibbles on plates. Hermione laughed softly and sat opposite Ginny on the floor.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked, starting to tend to the cake.

Ginny used her index finger to brush it past her neck, making a sound. Hermione snorted. For a while they sat in silence, working through the bits of food. Despite having so many people over, not much of it was eaten.

Hermione had calmed down somewhat from the encounter with her 'boyfriend' – if she could even call him that? They'd been fooling around since she was sixteen and Hermione was to be eighteen soon enough. Since then she always sensed it wasn't the best decision, never having closure and always having the image of Fred in the back of her mind. Though, the possibility of a future with him was getting thinner by the days that went by. How much longer could they keep this up for? Surely tonight would be one of their last night's together in a long time. Harry was eager to leave for their mission, Hermione knew that, so they had only one guaranteed day left at the Burrow.

She knew she should be ending her relationship with Fred. Continuing it would be too dangerous and keeping Fred in the dark would drive him absolutely mental. She didn't know how long her, Harry and Ron would be away for. She didn't even know if any of them would live through it. Perhaps it was better to finish things now and save Fred a lot of hurt for the future. Her mind was telling her to cut him from her life, she cared deeply about the Weasley's but they lived in the wizarding world, not so easy to get rid of, much like her parents. But the less casualties, the better. However, in her heart she didn't want to play the hero. An on-and-off relationship with someone for two years had caused something to stir in her body, something that she couldn't rid of just by the attention of someone else. It was something so incredibly strong that Hermione could quite literally feel the pain of being without that person for so long.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice rose again.

Hermione looked up from the cake and to her friend who actually appeared to be teary-eyed. Hermione bit her lip. "This is about Harry, isn't it?"

She didn't need Ginny to respond to know how Ginny was feeling. Hermione scooted herself over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay to cry you know." Hermione said soothingly. "We're all scared... even if we don't want to admit it."

"It's not that." Ginny sniffed. Hermione felt Ginny's tears soak into her shirt but she didn't really mind.

"What is it then?" Hermione asked while starting to rub Ginny's arm.

"He thinks he's alone... I know he does," Ginny began. "He thinks he has to do everything by himself and he doesn't want to put anyone else in danger. But he doesn't want to admit that we're all in danger whether we're helping Harry Potter or not. Any one of us could drop dead from a Death Eater any day. So I don't understand why he has to be so secretive."

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione muttered. "It was hard enough convincing him that Ron and I were..." she cleared her throat, "well, I'll be sure to remind him that everyone wants to help him. Not just Ron and I. And you know that you can help too. Just because you're sixteen doesn't mean you can't help."

Ginny snorted and wiped her nose on her sleeves. "It kind of does. I'm getting sent off to Hogwarts while the rest of you are off doing whatever you're doing."

Hermione frowned at her friend. She thought for a couple of seconds, trying to think of a way to comfort Ginny. Then it struck her.

"I'll be back in two seconds." Hermione promised, getting up quickly and taking two steps at a time going up the staircase until she reached Ginny's room. Hermione rummaged through her pink beaded bag. "Accio coin!"

Almost a hundred coins flew out and landed on the trundle bed but it only took Hermione seconds to find the coin she needed. She headed back downstairs, Ginny still where she left her. Hermione sat down again, breathing heavily from the running, and pressed the shining coin into Ginny's palm. "I'm sure that'll help."

The smile appearing on Ginny's face warmed Hermione's heart. "Thanks Hermione." She tightened her grip on the coin then tucked it into her pocket. "Oh, yeah, I just remembered. Fred told me to tell you that George was on watch tonight?"

Hermione knew what that meant. "Thanks Ginny. Yeah there was just some... mix up."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Right."

* * *

Something creaked downstairs.

"Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair." Ron told Harry and Hermione.

"All the same... we should get to bed." Hermione replied quietly.

She ducked out of the room and heard Ron click the Deluminator once she'd left. Heading down the staircase, Hermione then realised it was not Charlie after all, it was Fred, roaming the Burrow.

He smiled at her through the darkness. "I was worried you wouldn't understand my message."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "I understood it perfectly. Now hurry up, I'm actually really tired."

Fred smirked, grasping Hermione's hand while leading her to his and George's old bedroom. "Care to change that?" he said cheekily and Hermione hit his arm softly. "Shush."

They stepped quietly up the stairs, not wanting to alert anybody who may or may not be sleeping. Eventually, they were safely inside the small bedroom and Fred closed the door behind him. He flicked on the lights. The first thing Hermione noticed was that Fred had pushed the two single beds together to make one double bed for them to share. She almost giggled at the thought.

"That's cute." She turned to him. Fred was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do I finally get you all to myself tonight?" he whispered, walking her toward the makeshift bed.

Hermione nodded. "Just tonight." She promised him. He swept down and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

Afterward, they lay naked, breathing quietly. Fred stroked Hermione's curly hair and Hermione lay on his chest, admiring each of his arm freckles. This hadn't been the first time they made love, though Hermione guessed it was probably the last time. But tonight was different compared to every other night. Tonight really made Hermione feel alive. She didn't want to leave his arms.

"You're going soon... aren't you?" Fred asked quietly, starting to plait Hermione's hair.

"Yeah." She whispered back, not wanting to lie. "Fred I don't really want to talk about that..."

"Fine, I'll talk. You just listen." He told her and waited for a response.

Hermione sighed softly then nodded.

"When you get back... when all of this is done, we should make this more, well, serious. And tell people." He said.

"Fred, I-"

"Shh," he interrupted. "You decided you were just going to listen," Fred told her. He continued when Hermione shut her eyes. "When the war is over I want us to be together. Properly. The past two years have been nice... and I know we both never assumed it'd go on for this long. But it has and I want it to go further."

Hermione looked up at him.

"I want to be with you. You're the only girl I want, Hermione."

"Fred, we have no idea how long this war is going to go on for." She told him, trying to think logically.

"Hermione, I love you." He said.

Hermione was afraid he'd say that. She climbed up into his lap and cupped his cheeks. He leaned into her soft touch. "Promise me that when this is over, we'll be together. Okay? Promise me, Hermione."

She hesitated, searching his eyes and only seeing his desperation and pain for her. She couldn't break his heart right now. It wouldn't be right.

So she lied.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 1: Six Months

_Chapter 1: Six Months_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

The gold plate pinned on the door was enough to imply the importance of Hermione Granger within the Ministry. Hermione couldn't exactly comprehend how she earned such a position within such a short amount of time but she was there, nonetheless, dealing with all sorts for Kingsley Shacklebolt. The latest was to assist in a current murder and misuse of magic trial concerning Clara Grunnion, a witch, up until now, with the reputation of being the most skillful Cursebreaker in England. Hermione detested trials, they went too long and required too much drama. To make matters worse, Rita Skeeter had been keeping the Daily Prophet up-to-date with the most recent news of Ms. Grunnion which forced Hermione to be within approximately one hundred meters of Skeeter whenever something came up in relevance to the trial.

For the first time in weeks Hermione finally had a break today. She loaded off all the files and books she'd been lugging around during the past half hour and didn't blink an eye as they soared into separate sections of the room. The books flew up into their spots on the ground-to-ceiling bookshelf encircling the entire room; it had been designed specifically for Hermione. The files were stacked neatly on her carved, wooden desk.

Hermione put her enchanted beaded bag next to the photo frames on her desk and it made a soft _thud._ She sat in her swivel chair, sighing in exhaustion, she rubbed her eyes and leaned back to stretch in her chair. Within this room she could just be herself and not worry about anything else, unless of course some selfish git came in and relayed the newest problem to her. But most of the time it was quiet in here. It gave Hermione a lot of time to think and in most cases that was very productive, unlike today. Today she just couldn't stop thinking about the war. More precisely, her last relationship.

It was something that she always managed to suppress. The thought of her and Fred was usually fleeting, something she could bury beneath everything else because work was far too important than a half-assed relationship. With the Grunnion case slowly coming to a close, Hermione had more time to think about her personal life. Things with Ron were going great. Their time together was six months longer than she expected them to last. He had changed since the war. Hermione found that her boyfriend was much more patient, open-minded and kinder. They fought less than they did as friends and if there was something wrong then Ron would normally be willing to talk through it and find a solution.

Which made her current predicament all the more harder. What Fred and she had was theirs and only theirs. But it was also an on and off 'fling' for two years. Hermione couldn't deny the attraction she harbored for him in that time, Fred was charming and flirty and he constantly got under her skin, something she'd deny liking. But they also drifted. By the end, it felt like nothing. It felt like shame and guilt because when she saw Fred those few times after the war, she was in the hands of his younger brother.

Hermione looked at the clock mounted above the two settees in front of her desk.

Calling it a day, she tossed two yellow folders from her drawers into her beaded bag, pulled on her suit jacket with her bag over her shoulder and exited the office, locking it behind her.

A Jack Russell Terrier patronus had greeted Hermione just as she was to leave the Ministry, informing her that the _Kensington Café_ served decent apple pies. Hermione almost laughed as she knew Ron would be on his way there now for lunch. She made a quick change in her destination and disapparated to the said café.

* * *

It was raining on the other side of the city. Hermione quickly shuffled from the side alleyway into the café where it was warm and full of people. She could barely move through the building as there were so many people coming in for their lunches. Hermione sniffed in the familiar scents of savouries and smiled to herself.

"Hermione!"

In a corner she spotted Ron waving over at her. Hermione huddled her way through the crowd until she arrived at her boyfriend's table. He greeted her with a kiss and they both sat down at the circle table.

"Bit wet, eh?" Ron said and pointed to Hermione's hair.

She immediately blushed. "It's not that bad, right?" Hermione asked in a wavering voice.

Ron laughed at her response. He leaned forward and brushed a few tendrils of hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful, as usual."

"Thanks." She said a little weakly, her blush remaining on her cheeks. "So why here? Why lunch today? It was a bit of a surprise." Hermione admitted.

Ron had been training to become an Auror for the past five months and he'd been as busy as Hermione. She knew that Ron could rarely stop for lunch so she always packed him something to snack on of a morning, knowing that Ron could get a little temperamental when he was hungry.

"Just a little celebration." Ron told her and reached over the table for her hands.

Hermione arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Of what?"

His smile faltered slightly. "Today we've been together for six months."

That hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. How could she forget their anniversary? Was she supposed to remember? Six months was much more important than three months, but not nearly as important as a year. Did she even want to be with him for a year?

"Oh wow," Hermione laughed halfheartedly. "Well, happy six months then?" She showed him a nervous smile.

Ron seemed glad enough with that. She almost sighed in relief. "You too. Maybe we could do something special tonight, go out for dinner? Fancy restaurant? I mean, why not make a big shazam, right?"

Hermione nodded, feigning enthusiasm. "Of course. Yeah, why not?" she repeated. "That sounds wonderful. But, um, Ron do you mind if I skip the lunch? I'm feeling a little queasy and might just head home, if that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ron said disappointedly. "Uh do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No it's fine, I promise. I'm certain I'll feel better by tonight. I can make a reservation once I'm home." Hermione got to her feet and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "See you tonight."

"Yeah." Hermione heard Ron echo as she stumbled her way outside.

* * *

Inside Hermione's wardrobe at home was the dullest collection of clothing she'd ever seen in her life. Skirts and shirts and blazers filled up half the wardrobe, the other half were plain pants and daggy tops she wouldn't set foot out of the house in. Hermione knew she had let Ron down by bailing on their lunch but she was insistent on making it up tonight.

It was time to call for reinforcements.

Ginny arrived no longer than twenty minutes after Hermione sent her a message of distress.

"I was only preparing dinner with Mum so this is an improvement of my previous task at hand." Ginny told Hermione as she wiped herself clean from the dirt in the fireplace.

"Thank you so much for coming." Hermione repeated for the seventh time as the girls made way through Hermione's tiny apartment into the kitchen.

"It's not a problem, honestly. I'll be glad for a distraction." Ginny said in response.

The last time Hermione had seen Ginny was almost two weeks ago, and even since then Hermione could deduct she had not been going well. The lack of news from Harry had taken its toll. Ginny had to be only a few pounds over a hundred, that's how little she was eating. Her little effort to cover her tired eyes with makeup proved to show that depression was sinking in.

"I'll make something to eat, yeah?" Hermione offered, pursing her lip.

Ginny nodded absentmindedly as she started to lay out items of clothing from her bag onto the kitchen counter. Hermione rummaged through her cupboard and started to find some items for double chocolate chip cookies; her and her mother used to make them all the time when she was little.

"So, six months then, huh?" Ginny said, scooting herself up onto a counter stool once she was done.

"Yup." Hermione nodded. She kicked the door shut of the pantry and started to flick her wand in directions of the ingredients and more cupboards. Utensils started to fly from beneath and above the girls, settling themselves on the other counter. "Ginny I feel so guilty. I mean, how could I have forgotten?" Hermione told her friend, rolling out some dough because she felt more productive using her hands.

"Hermione it's honestly not all that bad." Ginny replied as she straightened the dresses. "You've been really busy lately-"

"-And so has he." Hermione pointed the pin at her friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't think too much into it, he's probably got it written down somewhere because he's afraid you'll breathe fire if he forgets."

"You should have seen his face when I left him." Hermione frowned. "I felt so guilty. But I just had to get out of there. I didn't expect _any_ of this, Ginny."

"You didn't expect him to care about you? To look after you? To love you?" Ginny asked.

"No, not that... well, yes kind of- I just mean that at the time..." Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was caught up in the moment during the war. I didn't know whether I was going to live or die, neither did he. I wanted closure. He was my best friend and it wasn't like there was no romantic connection between us at all, I mean, there has been."

"Wait, wait, wait." Ginny shook her hands. "I'm confused. You _regret_ getting together with Ron?"

"No! Of course not!" Hermione lied. "I just... I feel like it's all going too fast, you know? I don't think I'm ready to settle down yet or anything. I still... want to be in the moment."

Truth be told, Hermione didn't know what she wanted. She hated when she lied but here she was, doing it to her best friend. It was true when Hermione said she wanted to be in the moment. But she never mentioned who with... or why. She felt so angry with herself. How could she be so heartless toward Ron after all he had done for her? It wasn't like she didn't care about him at _all_ but she knew she wasn't reaching her full potential of happiness with him, not while the door with Fred Weasley was still open.

Ginny sighed in thought. "Look, let's just get you through tonight and take it from there... because Ron is happy, and I know he wants to settle down with you."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, okay." She went back to her dough, her emotions driving her to roll it out.

* * *

Once all twenty four double chocolate chip cookies had been demolished and the girl's stomachs were bulging through their shirts and the dinner reservation had been made, they got up and had a look at the selection of dresses Ginny had brought along.

"See, now the place you're going to says fancy and expensive," Ginny said. "So that requires something of a great effort so I'm almost positive we can remove these two options." Ginny pointed to two sundresses at the end. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Which leaves these two." Hermione said.

Her eyes raked over the two gowns. One was silver and when held it moved like mercury, simple yet elegant. The other was a deep blue, satin dress, the bodice covered in small, white jewels. Hermione had a staring match with the two dresses for almost two minutes. Eventually, the blue dress won.

"This one." Hermione's finger tapped it twice.

Ginny smiled. "Good, that's what I was thinking too." She laughed softly and began folding away the other dresses, returning them to her bag. "Now tonight, just don't forget to smile and have fun. Forget everything else, okay? Enjoy your meal together and have wicked, feisty sex tonight, yeah?"

Hermione blushed crimson and hit her friend playfully. "Ha, ha. I'll let you know how it goes."

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah, you better."

* * *

A/N: Instead of studying for mid year exams I'm writing fanfiction and accidentally developing crushes on gay co-stars in my musical... oops. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Not a Fling

_Chapter 2: Not a Fling_

 _Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light._

The quote rang through Fred's head, over and over and over. He wished that it was true. He was fifteen when he first heard it from Dumbledore, during his fifth year at Hogwarts. At that time Fred didn't really get what it meant, but now he did. All he felt was darkness these days. The war had messed with everyone. Only hours after Percy thought sense and came back he was killed. The explosion got him good and there was nothing to do but be dragged away by Hermione and Harry, sobbing atrociously from the hurt erupting all over.

The grieving lasted for months and somehow snuck back into his system every now and then. It wasn't only Percy. He'd lost so many others as well. Remus and Tonks were gone; the little elf Dobby who always served himself and George in the kitchens; Colin Creevey who sometimes dueled with Fred during DA meetings. To occupy himself Fred would help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts but every time it just pained him to do anything.

And now it was happening again. Fred's heart yearned for it not to be like this. He physically felt his body not being able to respond. Not when after all he'd been through… he got nothing out of it for himself. Sure, the war was over, but the scars inflicted upon every individual would remain. And that hurt more than any injury.

* * *

He was lounging on the tattered, old couch in the Burrow, playing with Ron's deluminator because it was just sitting there in front of him. Fred's sister sat opposite him on one of the other seats, twiddling her fingers nervously, then she spoke up.

"You know you could at least act like you're happy for them." Ginny told him in her broken and strained voice that she spoke in more often than not these days.

The other ginger looked up from the deluminator and flicked his eyes over to her. Under Ginny's eyes were dark bags from her lack of sleep. She had a crease above the bridge of her nose as she constantly puckered her eyebrows in concern or anger or hurt. Fred also noticed she'd lost a couple of pounds. Harry had cut everyone off and wouldn't so much as send a letter to let them know how he was. This made Fred's mother thwarted. Molly Weasley had forever took care of Harry since he was twelve and now couldn't even take care of herself, though she knew Harry Potter's disappearance was not at all mature or responsible.

Fred sat up properly and put the deluminator down onto the table. "I am happy for them. It's nice that they're together." He got to his feet, heading for the door.

"And you're happy that she's happy," Ginny said as she turned her head to look at him. "Right?"

"Yeah. That's what I said, Ginny." Fred tugged his coat on and put his hands into his pockets. "I'm fine, really. No need to worry little sis." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Have a rest, you've been up all day."

* * *

Weasley Wizard Wheeze's had finally reopened two weeks after the war. While the commotion raved on at Hogwarts, Diagon Alley had its own riot. The entire street was destroyed and whoever was left there, died. Fred and George had then lost more people in their habitat and for the first few days it was painful just to walk about the place. The work was hard and laborious but soon enough the place was in order and customers were flying through the door.

A few times Ginny and Hermione had come around and did a few charities to help with business, even their own mum came and cooked up a big dinner for the witches and wizards who had lost. Diagon Alley was slowly coming back to life. A different life from before but a new life nonetheless.

Fred climbed upstairs into the flat which he and his brother shared. "Oi George." Fred threw an apple at his brother's sleeping form on the couch.

The apple landed on George's stomach and stirred him, he opened his eyes. "Git."

Fred laughed and flicked his wand toward the kitchen to prepare two coffees, George sat up and glared at his brother. "What?" Fred laughed.

George rolled his eyes then took a bite out of the apple. "How were they all? Sorry I couldn't come by the way, I didn't want to be sick all over Mum's cooking."

"Ginny is… well, Harry has fucked her up. I might go and pay him a little visit soon." Fred told him. George had been sick for the past three days with the flu and none of their concoctions had been working to fix him up. "The others were alright but Ron hadn't bothered to show up."

"Man you're still pissed at him?" George asked and got up from the couch with a blanket wrapped around himself. Fred's eyes narrowed at his brother.

"I'm not pissed at him." Fred insisted.

George scoffed and returned to the couch with his coffee. "Sure you aren't. I see the glares you give him and how rude you speak to him. And all for what? Some fling that happened more than two years ago?"

"It wasn't a fling." Fred mumbled. It couldn't have been, he knew it. And he knew that deep down Hermione felt the same that he did towards her. At least, he wished.

"Whatever man, I just don't want you chasing after a girl who is already taken."

Fred didn't say anything in reply. He walked into the bathroom and stripped down to take a shower. The warm water splattered onto his chest and he rinsed his hair through. He was still thinking about Hermione. The entire situation was bullshit. Why did Ron have to kiss her during the war? Why? Selfish git. If what George said was true – Fred didn't want to admit his brother was right – then Fred would have to put in a bit more effort. If he couldn't have Hermione in his own arms then the least he could do was see that she's happy.

If only _he_ were happy.


End file.
